


Wishes

by handyhunter



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter





	Wishes

The group of girls sitting two tables away are making a lot of noise, more than their usual lunchtime chatter. Cameron watches them. Nothing else is out of the ordinary.

"What are you staring at?" John twists in his seat. One of the girls catches them looking, whispers something in her friend's ear and then they are caught up in their revelry again. "It's rude to stare," he says, flushing slightly. His tone is flat, which Cameron has learned to associate with Things John Does Not Like.

One of the girls flicks on a lighter, lights a candle stuck on top of a muffin. Another girl leans over, brushing her hair back, and blows out the small flame.

"Wait!" one of them demands. "We didn't get a picture!"

They relight the candle. Cameron is still watching.

"Make a wish," says John. Cameron turns her head towards him. "It's what you - we - do for birthdays and stuff. You know, I wish we didn't have to go to this stupid school, I wish it would stop raining, I wish my mother would--"

Cameron interrupts him. "If you say it out loud, it won't come true."

Yes, she knows about wishes.


End file.
